Zonk
ZonkSlug (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Ghosts R Us (1986) (DVD ts. 8:39-8:40). Time Life Entertainment. Slug says: "Move it, Zonk!" is the son of Slug and Snarg and one of the three ghosts from "Ghosts R Us". History Zonk is a childlike entity in a trio of ghosts. They appear to originate from New Jersey, according to the P.K.E. Meter readings taken while they haunted a Conrad's chocolate plant.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghosts R Us" (1986) (DVD ts. 2:40-2:41). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Possibly New Jersey." The Ghostbusters eventually captured them after a lengthy bust, but they escaped from the Containment Unit. Slug desired revenge and set up a fake paranormal eliminations and investigation business to bankrupt the Ghostbusters. Zonk would act as the ghost haunting a location then his parents would arrive and pretend to capture him. Slug's scheme began to succeed so he decided to escalate things and seek out an old friend named Turlock. They arrived at an abandoned toy factory in Brooklyn, a known dwelling of Turlock. Instead, Slug awoke and angered a Free Roaming Vapor that turned out to be a Full Magnitude Class 10. It pursued Slug and his family across the Brooklyn Bridge. The Ghostbusters recaptured them and then focused on the Class 10. Zonk was last into the Trap. Zonk and his family were later part of the entities that witnessed the arrival of Egon Spengler into the Containment Unit universe when he was in search of the Ghost of Christmas Future, Ghost of Christmas Past, and Ghost of Christmas Present. Personality Zonk is very dim-witted. The P.K.E. Meter seemingly confirms this when Egon scans Zonk.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghosts R Us" (1986) (DVD ts. 2:42-2:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Almost no intellect reading." It should be noted that he often has trouble saying complicated words and phrases, including words and phrases that sound tricky to pronounce, but are actually quite simple to say, such as "numero uno" or "the sooner, the better" Powers Flight: Zonk can fly, as shown in Xmas Marks the Spot. Classification Like his parents, Zonk is a Class 5 Full Torso Apparition.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghosts R Us" (1986) (DVD ts. 2:32-2:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We have three Class 5 Full Torso Apparitions." Trivia *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Issue #6, a Zonk doll is present on the ground. *Zonk makes a cameo on a special sketch cover of Ghostbusters #9. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, Zonk makes a non-canon cameo in the last panel on the left in the garbage can. *On page 31 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 1, a ghost is based on Zonk. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in panel 4, on the screen is the display of Zonk on the P.K.E. Meter from "Ghosts R Us". *Zonk appears on the IDW Convention Variant cover of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Ghosts R Us" *"Xmas Marks the Spot" **A cameo in the Containment Unit Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #2 ****In The Box Part 2 References Gallery Primary Canon Zunk02.jpg Zunk03.jpg Zunk04.jpg Zunk05.jpg Zunk06.jpg 013-11.png|Cameo in "Xmas Marks the Spot" SnargZunkXMasMarksTheSpot01.jpg|As seen in "Xmas Marks the Spot" Secondary Canon ZunkAndHotelBoudreauxIDW6.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #6 Cover A GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIBSchoeningCameos.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 ZunkInTheBox.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 DrDorisTibbsGhostsRUsIDWV2Issue20.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 ZunkIDWAnnual2018.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 EgonSpenglerEGBIDW03.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 5 Category:IDW Characters